


The Bet

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a ladies man, and is convinced he can get any single, straight girl into bed with him. So he, Steve and Sam make a bet. Guess who the lucky girl is that they choose? Only problem is, he's not exactly 100% confident that he can get you into bed. But he really, really doesn't like losing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I'm toying with, for now. It probably won't be very long, just a few chapters, but we shall see. I'm still working out ideas for Slipcast (trying to anyway) and a few other projects, but this is what came to me. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. I don't proofread, ever, and I only have notepad which doesn't have spellcheck. It's also a hassle to post from my mobile (which does have spellcheck). So I hope you enjoy and that it isn't too much of a mess. xx

"I can't believe you tried to take the checkout girl home." Steve laughs, his arms full of bags as he, Bucky and Sam push their way into his and Bucky's shared house. It's Friday night, which means it's guys night and they had gone to pick up pizzas and made a pit-stop for booze. Guys night always included food, booze and pool. That and their usual banter. Now that they were in their late 20's it seemed even more important to have guy's night. As if at any point real adulthood could sneak up on them. It already had for Steve.

He had been dating the same girl for over a year, now, and was considering proposing. Even Sam had found a girl a few months prior. Bucky, though, was the permanent playboy of the group. He'd never had a girlfriend longer than a month. It wasn't anyone's fault, he said, he just liked women and he liked the challenge. How could he pick just one?

Bucky tipped his head back to laugh, "What? C'mon, she was hot as fuck. And," he pulls the scrap of paper from his pocket, "I got her number."

Sam rolls his eyes as the move down to the basement where the pool table is. "Yeah, and a month from now she'll be old news. You know, someday, a girl is gonna tell you no. And I hope I'm there on that day to laugh at your expense, and high-five whoever she is."

Steve snorts at that, racking the balls as a slice of pizza dangles from his mouth. He speaks with his mouth full, "Me too. Jerk thinks he can get any girl."

"Well, I mean," Bucky shrugs. "Any single, straight girl." He smirks, already taking a long pull from the brown bottle in his hands. 

They settle down to begin playing between slices of pizza and bottles of beer. They're maybe a little buzzed half a dozen games in; Sam's won two games, Steve one and Bucky the other three. They take a break to settle onto the worn out couches they'd had since college, pizza boxes empty on the table before them.

"I'll take that bet," Steve says suddenly before reaching into the brown crumpled bag to pull out a bottle of tequila. He pours them each a shot and laughs at the confused looks on his friend's faces. "That you could get any, straight single girl into bed with you." He clarifies with a roll of his eyes.

They knock back their shots and Steve pours three more. He shares a look with Sam, one eyebrow cocked and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You in, Wilson?"

He smirks back at him, knowing the blonde must have something up his sleeve if he's willing to make a bet with the guy who could probably charm Eskimos into buying ice. Or charm the slime off a slug. "Yeah, I'm in." Bucky is already shaking his head, a cocky grin pulling at his own lips, "Alright, I'll bite. What's the bet?"

Steve smiles, knowing that he's got him now. Bucky has never backed down from a challenge. "Sam and I pick the girl, of course, and you've got a set amount of time to get her into bed with you. If you don't, we win. If you do, you win." He shrugs like it's simple.

"But what are we betting?" Sam wonders aloud and the three boys all share a look. "If we win," Steve points to Sam and himself, "I think I want one of your vintage motorcycles." Bucky's mouth drops open in horror for a moment while Sam nods eagerly, "Yeah, I'll take the other. I like that bet." 

Bucky scoffs, mock outrage on his face though they are his most prized possessions. He's not willing to bet them if he isn't absolutely sure. "Fine. When I win," he levels Steve with a look, "I want your tickets to Costa Rica. Both of them. I'll take her there for helping me win." His grin broadens, "And from you," he turns to Sam, "I want your antique Smith and Wesson."

All three boys share a look, knock back their second shots and agree. It's about equal for them all, Bucky and Sam's most prized possessions on the line and Steve's vacation he'd saved up for to surprise his woman. Seeing as she didn't know about it, yet, however, would at least keep him from being murdered for betting them. Unless she found out. But he wasn't planning on losing.

"Alright, so who we gonna pick Rogers?" 

They share several more shots of tequila until they're all more than a little buzzed and begin to play pool again. It's almost as if their bet from earlier is forgotten, the three laughing and joking and trying to do more complex trick shots the drunker they get. It isn't until Bucky goes to take the winning shot that he sees Sam and Steve over in the corner whispering to each other. They look too happy for their own good, even when he makes Steve a loser once more as the black ball sinks home.

A feeling of unease settles deep in his chest and knots at his stomach. He knows they're plotting something but he isn't quite sure what. Not just yet anyway. He doesn't want to look too eager, though, so he throws himself into an armchair with a soft thud and nurses his beer gently while he lets the two of them plot. He reminds himself that he shouldn't be worried, he was well aware just how attractive he is and how charming he is when he wants to be. He's never had any problem getting a girl into bed before so he's not sure why or how the two of them can look so self assured.

That is, until they break apart and approach him with matching broad grins. They're both clearly shitfaced but they aren't slurring or stumbling. "We've picked a girl, Jerk." Steve tells him happily, his thick arms crossed over his broad chest. 

"Alright," Bucky encourages, tipping his head toward them, "Who's the lucky girl, then?"

The two boys share a look before Wilson speaks up, "We have chosen, specifically for you, one (Y/N) (L/N)." Bucky feels his stomach drop in a mild panic though he doesn't let it show on his face. It wasn't like he and (Y/N) hated each other, but she knew him well enough to know that he was a bit of a ladies man, his reputation, and he'd tried flirting with her before to no avail. The two of them were friends, like she was one of the guys. They always gave each other shit, but beyond that she wouldn't entertain his flirty behavior even for a second.

Still he smiles. "Alright, when do we start?" 

Steve snorts, "Tomorrow. And you've got one month, we think that's a fairly generous amount of time considering that's how long your relationships last. If you can't do it by then, there's no way it's happening." They laugh and Bucky scowls at them and grits through his teeth, "Fine. Tomorrow then."

After that their time is spent doing even more shots, which isn't probably the best idea to mix beer and tequila but the three of them aren't exactly geniuses. Eventually the night dwindles down until they collapse in various areas of the room; Bucky sprawled across the couch, Sam on a futon tucked into the corner and Steve in the armchair with the footrest up and, eventually, they fall asleep just like that.

Bucky wakes up with a killer headache and extreme cotton mouth. He can still taste tequila on his tongue and his stomach protests loudly when he drags himself off the couch and stumbles into the bathroom to relieve his bladder. His head feels fuzzy and thick and all he wants to do is devour some greasy food and a Bloody Mary to cure the hangover threatening to rip his head in two. After washing his hand Bucky looks up into the dirty mirror above the sink, a neon pink post-it attached to his forehead.

He pulls it off confusedly, because he can't read backwards and forces his eyes to focus. "Don't forget. (Y/N). One month or the bikes are ours." Bucky groans and lets his forehead drop against the mirror with a long sigh. He would never admit it to them, but he's not exactly confident this is a bet he can win. Though he also knows he has no choice but to try so he allows himself to wallow for a few more minutes before splashing cold water onto his face and fixing his hair.

First things first he would need breakfast, and coffee (lots of coffee), and some painkillers. Then he desperately needed a plan. A shower probably wouldn't be a bad idea, either, he mentally notes as he trudges upstairs to make a pot of coffee and start cooking some bacon and eggs. He wonders where Steve and Sam got off to, as they weren't sprawled out downstairs like he expected them to be. 

Still he shrugs it off and plates his breakfast, swallows Tylenol and begins to eat while thinking of a plan. A month is plenty of time, for a normal girl. Hell even a week was enough in some cases. But this would require very special planning on his part. He would have to pull out all the stops, be as charming and sweet and authentic as humanly possible. Nothing less than his A-game was going to be enough. In short, it was the most effort Bucky would be putting in for quite some time.


	2. Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is alright as it was written several hours apart (I stopped awkwardly partway through because my kids woke up from their nap early. And I hate writing at two separate times because it almost always reads like two different people wrote it because my brain is stupid. So hopefully it's at least decent. Let me know what y'all think! Still working on slipcast, so no worries there, just letting that one slowly plot itself in my brain. I had a great idea last night but forgot to write it down so, of course, I forgot it. *glares at the mystery that is night-time thoughts*

You sighed deeply as you took a long swallow from your mixed drink as you looked around the bar. Natasha, your best friend, had dragged you out for a night of drinking as it was Saturday night. She claimed you worked too hard, even though your job was as a librarian at the local library. You spent your days checking books in and out, putting them away and, occasionally, shushing people, when you could be assed to stop reading long enough to do so. It wasn't often that happened, however.

Maybe it was her way of saying you were boring---she certainly wasn't. You had been there hardly a half hour before she was chatting up some guy on the other side of the bar. You had no doubt she would be taking him home later, well, the home she shared with you and you didn't exactly fancy listening to them screw all night.

Before you could signal to the bartender for another drink you saw someone plop onto the stool next to you out of the corner of your eye. You didn't even spare them a glance. "Not interested, buddy."

The man snorted, "Actually, it's Bucky, but close enough." You whipped around so quickly you nearly fell off your stool, surprise written across your face. "Barnes? Jesus, thank God. I thought for sure you must be some sleaze trying to take me home." You laughed while Bucky gave you his most charming smile.

"I mean, I can still try to take you home if you want." He purred while you rolled your eyes at him. It was hard to ignore the clench in his stomach, the idea that he actually was a sleaze and would be trying to take you home at some point not lost on him. Though, to his credit, it probably wouldn't be tonight.

"Mind if I drink with you?" He asked when you said nothing. You shrugged and nodded, "Sure. As long as you tell me what your angle is." 

"What makes you think I have an angle?"

"You're dressed up---white t-shirt, leather jacket, the jeans, the hair, and I can smell your cologne from here. Either there's a girl here you're trying to make jealous by sitting with me or," you leveled him with a look, "you just haven't found her yet."

He winced, "C'mon, it ain't like that. Who says I wanna take anyone home tonight?"

"You always want to take a girl home, Buckaroo." Finally the bartender noticed you flagging him down and he came over. "Four shots of Patron, please." Bucky's eyes widened, "Jesus, planning to get plastered so you can bare talking to me?" He teased.

"Actually, two of them are for you if you can manage not to ditch me for wherever your date is. At least until Natasha leaves with her new toy." 

"I told you, I don't have a date. But next round's on me, then." He flashed you another disarming smile. Little did you know he'd actually had a little help from your best friend to figure out where you would be tonight. In return he'd made sure his friend, Bruce, who she was currently chatting up would also be there. Though that wasn't exactly information he was going to share, especially since he could tell you were a little upset at the idea of being ditched.

"Fine, keep your secrets Grease Lightning." Bucky had to smile a little at that. You were always calling him some sort of nickname. Very rarely did you ever actually call him Bucky for longer than a five minute span. 

"Keep it up and you can be my Sandra Dee." He snickered as you knocked back the first of your shots. 

"In your dreams, Sarge." You reached over to pluck at the dog-tags hidden beneath his shirt. Bucky fought back a shiver at the ghosting of your knuckles over his throat.

"Only the best ones." He winked as you, again, rolled your eyes. 

"Is that how it works, then?" 

"How what works?" He asked with his eyebrows drawn together as you knocked back your second shots, motioning for 4 more.

"Charming whatever poor soul you're trying to take home, obviously," you clarified with a soft laugh. "I've never actually seen it up close, if memory serves."

Bucky gave you another grin. "I can't tell you, but I could show you? I can't promise you'll be going home alone though." He watched as you tipped your head back to laugh. 

The two of you continued teasing each other back and forth, though you turned him down on his offer to show you his moves. You knew better than that. Bucky was nothing but trouble, especially if you were of the fairer sex. It wasn't like he wasn't attractive. He was, painfully so, but you weren't into one night stands, friends with benefits, or relationships that you knew would go nowhere. And Bucky was absolutely all three. It was sad, because you were absolutely certain it would be good and that was also part of the problem.

So it was better not to indulge him at all, though you knew enough to know he wouldn't turn you down if you ever changed your mind. Hanging out with Bucky was a few-and-far-between occurence for exactly that reason. It was better not to test your will-power if it would only end in heartbreak when you caved.

Finally you were just drunk enough not to care that you had been ditched by your friend to actually relax a little around the charmer beside you. Your guard was still up, though.

"Shit," you cursed, your eyes sweeping the bar several time. "That bitch left me without a word." You pouted, more than a little irritated with your roommate but dulled by the effects of the alcohol thrumming in your veins.

Bucky gave you a sympathetic look. "I can give you a ride home. But you wanna grab a burger down the street first? There's an awesome 24 hour little diner." 

When you gave him a look he smirked knowingly. "Unless you think I can seduce you over cheese-burgers?"

"Please," you scoffed, "the cheese burger has a better chance." You teased but finally relented. It would probably be good to stay out of the house for as long as possible anyway. The longer you were gone the less you would be subjected to the audio porn from Natasha and her man of the night.

So with very little reluctance you let Bucky take you to the diner. Over burgers you chatted here and there. Finally your eyes were getting droopy and it was difficult to keep up with conversation when all you wanted to do was sink into the booth seat and take a long nap. With a laugh Bucky tugged you upwards and back to his car. By now you were both sufficiently sober, at least Bucky was. He wouldn't have offered to drive you if he was even mildly concerned about that.

The ride home was quiet as you had started to doze off for the short ride. When you got back to your place you yawned, forcing your tired body out of the car and to your doorstep. "I'm not inviting you inside." You told him plainly, wanting to make sure he wasn't expecting an invitation.

"Of course not," he agreed though he smiled shyly at you, biting his lip as he looked up at you from between his lashes. "I know you probably won't believe me, but I really wasn't looking for a girl tonight. I'm actually...trying to turn over a new leaf." He pulled a scrap of paper with his number scrawled on it from his pocket. "I wanna take you out on a date. You don't gotta answer now, but if you decide to say yes then text me. If you don't text no harm no foul."

Bucky ignored the tight twisting of his stomach. Never had he felt bad lying to a woman before. It wasn't something he indulged in all the time, but he also wasn't about to lose to Sam and Steve. And he didn't ever intend for you to find out. He bent forward to press a tender kiss to your cheek, hating himself just a little.

"Either way, thanks for hanging out with me tonight. I had a lot of fun." With that he left you stunned on the doorstep and clutching the scrap of paper. Like a true gentleman he waved once her was back in the driver's seat and waited for you to get inside before driving away.

You were confused and surprised and maybe still just the tiniest bit buzzed, but you were too tired to consider what his ulterior motives might be. So you slipped upstairs, tossed the number on the nightstand and viciously jammed earplugs into your ears before collapsing onto the soft mattress, burrowing under the covers. You were out within seconds, falling into a deep slumber with dreams of gray-blue eyes and black leather. You were so screwed.


	3. Kiss

It was a surprise to you and Bucky both when, the very next morning, you texted him to let him know you agreed to go on a date with him. Just one, you specified, and you would both take it from there. He eagerly agreed and asked if the same night was okay. 

The date itself went surprisingly smoothly--he took you to dinner where you two talked and laughed and had a glass of wine each. Afterward you took a walk around the park, timidly holding hands like seventh grade boyfriend and girlfriend. 

At the end of the night he drove you home, walked you to your door and kissed your cheek goodnight. It was even stranger to find that you were somewhat disappointed he didn't try anything. Sure he was charming; smiling and smirking, laughing at your jokes and actually listening to you speak. He pulled out your chair, paid for the meal and was the epitome of a perfect gentleman. He didn't even try to get himself invited into your house at the end of the date. Just a simple kiss on the cheek and a sweet goodnight.

For the next week he texted you every morning and throughout the day, always telling you goodnight in the sweetest of ways. He told you how beautiful he thought you were, how sweet, and even brought you flowers on your second date. Again, he left with a simple kiss on the cheek.

It was maddening, how frustrating it was to find that you missed the playboy side of him just a smidge. He took you out at least three more times and never once tried to do anything more than kiss your cheek. Finally, on the sixth night, when he bent in to kiss your cheek and tell you goodnight once more your temper flared a bit.

"Okay, what the hell are you playing at?"

Bucky jerked back in surprise, his lips having barely made contact with your flesh. "What are you talking about?"

"If you didn't actually want to try why are we doing this?"

"Okay, doll, I'm really confused so you're gonna have to give me more than that."

You narrowed your gaze at him, suddenly feeling very emarrassed and confused yourself. "This is our sixth date and you haven't even tried to kiss me!" You stomped your foot, impatient with his ignorance. "It's pretty obvious you have absolutely no interest so we can jus---"

He didn't give you a chance to finish, lurching forward with his hand cupping the back of your neck. He cut off your words with his lips pressed firmly to yours. In your surprise you dropped your purse, letting it fall to the ground with a messy clatter. But you hardly noticed it, your fingers coming up to card through his hair as his tongue swept over your bottom lip.

You granted him access with a small whine, pulling him bodily closer to you. He pressed your back into the door, tongue tangling with yours and battling for dominance---one you gave him all too swiftly. Bucky's hand skimmed down your side to your hip and finally to your thigh, hitching your leg up and around his waist as he pressed himself against you. 

He murmured your name against your throat, leaving biting kisses down the soft flesh as he went. When he reached your shoulder he kissed his way back up before kissing you once more. Several moments later he pulled back with hooded eyes, both of you drawing in ragged breaths as he let your leg drop back down to your side.

"I didn't want to rush it," he explained, forcing himself to step back from you. 

"Snails move faster than you were," you snapped without heat as he bent to pick up the fallen items from your purse. Bucky's cheeks flushed pink as he stood back up, though his gaze was almost intimidating as he handed you back your purse.

"Careful, sweetheart, it sounds like you actually want me to seduce you."

Your cheeks flamed bright pink as you took your purse back, clearing your throat. "Yes, well, I'm sure it does sound that way. I just meant...you can show interest without being pushy about it."

He nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I'll keep that in mind." He bent foward to give you one last chaste kiss. "Goodnight, (Y/N)."

You couldn't fight the returning smile off your face if you'd tried, hurrying inside to watch him leave through the blinds. 

"Have a good night?" The voice behind you startled you so much you squealed and threw your purse, barely missing striking Natasha with the heavy bag. Once again your purse clattered to the floor and several items went rolling and scattering about.

"Jesus, Nat! What are you, a fucking ninja? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She gave you a wide grin, not looking the least bit apologetic. "You might have missed me if you weren't too busy making moon eyes at Bucky." She gave you a slow smirk.

"I was not making moon eyes!" Again the pink returned full force to your cheeks. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"Hey, no judgment from me." She shrugged. "He's sinfully sexy. Have you seen those arms?" She fanned herself dramatically, "All those bulging muscles and those beautiful veins.."  
"Alright, alright, I get it." You laughed. "He is kinda dreamy, huh?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Don't ruin it by making it romantic. I'm trying to carnally mind-fuck him in the most inappropriate ways and you have to go and say something like that."

As you bent to pick up the items from your purse once more you laughed, not in the least bit sorry for ruining her fantasy.

Once your purse was cleaned up you quickly changed into pajama bottoms and a baggy sleep top and settled onto the couch with Natasha to catch up on a few of your shows. For once you decided to be brave and send Bucky a text goodnight, rather than waiting for one.

_Hope you make it home safe, Bucky. I just....wanted to say I had a great time tonight. For what it's worth? It was worth the wait._

You ignored the way Natasha side-eyed you as you hit send and tucked the phone beneath your leg, ignoring the urge to give her an apologetic look as you focused back on the show. It was ruined a few minutes later when your phone vibrated with a return message. 

_I had a great time, too. Already wanna kiss you again, sweetheart. Sleep well. Dream of me. ;)_

_Only if you dream of me, too._ You flirted back.

_Oh I plan on it. Can't say it will be PG-13, though. I hope yours aren't, either xx_

With a sigh you tucked the phone once more underneath your leg, trying in vain to fight off the ridiculous smile on your face. You weren't even quite sure what happened in the rest of the show, so distracted you were by Bucky's goodnight texts.

As you and Natasha turned off the TV and cleaned up your show-time snacks you flirted with the idea of maybe being just a little more bold than usual for you. By the time you settled into bed you had made up your mind. With a tremblng breath you peeled your shirt up and off to reveal the red lace push-up underneath. Your hands shook lightly as you angled the camera from your mouth downward so he could see the pout of your lips down to your chest, nipples just barely visible through the lacy fabric.

Before you could talk yourself out of it you snapped the photo and immediately yanked your sleep shirt back on. You sent it with a shaky breath, hoping you wouldn't come to regret it. It wouldn't hurt to tease him, anyway. It wasn't like you were planning on having sex with him on your next date. So you quickly typed a message to go with the picture.

_Just to help with those sweet dreams. Don't think this means you're coming inside next time, Barnes._

A few short minutes later, which felt like an eternity, your phone buzzed with an incoming message. 

_Wouldn't dream of it, baby_

You tried to ignore the flutter in your heart at the nickname and another message came in. It was a photo of Bucky shirtless, clad in only a pair of dark gray sweats. His face was included in his though---the blue gray of his eyes seemingly staring right into you, a sexy half-smirk-half-smile on his cupid's bowed lips and his abs so defined it made your fingers twitch with the want to touch them.

Down his left shoulder was a long and jagged pink and puckered scar, the result of his time served in the military. Even that could not marr his perfection, make him any less sinfully attractive. If anything it added to it. With a blush you saved the photo before replying one last time.

_You're incorrigible. I might be starting to like it. Sleep well, Sarge._

With that you plugged your phone in to charge and rolled over into your pillow to squeal a little. You hoped it wasn't naive to be so excited for another date, but he had given you no indication that he expected anything beyond what you were willing to give. He was letting you take things at your own pace and it was refreshing to see it from him.

It took you much longer than usual to fall asleep, your mind stuck firmly on the photo he had sent you and the blazing kiss from earlier that night. Eventually you did drift off, but your dreams (as Bucky suggested his may be) were definitely not PG-13.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came all too quickly for your liking. You gave your alarm a vicious slap before rolling out of bed to go about your morning routine; shower, dress, start the coffee maker, apply makeup, fill thermos and out the door.

After your text messages last night with Bucky it was a little more than disappointing to note he hadn't texted you by the time you arrived to work at the library.

With a sigh you goy to work opening up, checking returned books back in and restocking them along with some light dusting.

By lunchtime you had only helped a few people find books and were more annoyed that more than half of them had come in to ask about e-readers.

You did your best to be polite as you told them you knew nothing about them and didn't plan to. Why work in a library if you were just going to help people pick out e-readers and negate the use of libraries all together?

Still there was no text from Bucky and it did nothing to improve your quickly souring mood. So it was quite the surprise when, just after 1, he strolled into the library looking charmingly disheveled.

He wore a navy blue hoodie and tight blue jeans, an apologetic smile on his lips and a brown paper sack on his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't message this morning. I wanted to surprise you and I knew if I messaged you I wouldn't be able to keep the secret."

He gave you an adorable pout, "I brought paninis, am I forgiven?" And honestly, how could you stay annoyed at that face?

"I suppose." You smiled back, checking to make sure there were no patrons milling about before leaning over the desk to give him a quick kiss. Still you blushed when you pulled back, the image of him shirtless stuck resolutely in your mind.

You cleared your throat and motioned him around the desk so you could sit and eat with him. Once your sandwich was devoured you crumpled the wrapper and cleaned up any stray crumbs.

Bucky did the same, his eyes dark and intense on yours. "Is it wrong of me to say I can't stop thinking about that photo?" He asked darkly, his eyes dragging down the length of your body.

You watched breathlessly as his tongue poked out to swipe over his bottom lip, teeth drawing the pink flesh of his plush bottom lip into his mouth.

"No," you croaked, shifting a little in your seat. Bucky noticed and his lips tugged into a sly grin.

"Are you turned on right now?" He purred as if he didn't know. Quickly your eyes swept the library once more to assure that it was empty.

"Yes." A flush raced over your cheeks. 

"Don't be embarrassed, doll.....how opposed would you be to closing for ten minutes?"

You couldn't help but laugh. "Is that all it takes, Barnes? Ten minutes?"

Bucky didn't laugh, still giving you that intensely hungry look. "To make you cum?" He nodded. "Maybe less." 

He didn't take his eyes off you as he moved to the door and flipped the sign to "back in 5" before sliding the lock into place and pulling down the blinds.

He all but strutted back to you where you were still sitting in your swivel chair behind the desk.

In seconds his lips were on yours in an intense kiss, his fingers knotted in your hair. He didn't pull back until you whimpered into his mouth. He pulled back far enough to leave a trail of biting kisses up your throat to your ear.

"Tell me to stop," he demanded, his fingers skimming up the inside of your thigh. You said nothing, arching into his touch.

His fingers slid under the waistband of your panties. "Tell me to stop, or I'm going to fuck your pretty little pussy with my fingers until you cum right here."

You moaned at the sinful tone of his voice, arching into his hand. "Please don't stop."

As soon as he had your permission two fingers slid into your already soaking core, finding your gspot on the first pass. You keened into his touch, gripping his biceps as you rolled your hips into his hand, fucking yourself on his fingers.

Half mad with pleasure you gripped the sleeves of his hoodie and shoved them upwards to reveal his strong forearms, the prominent veins bulging underneath his pale skin. 

Without thinking you bent to kiss a trail up one arm and then the other. "Love your arms." You confessed with a blush. His thumb circled your clit as his fingers continued thrusting into you.

"Yeah?" He rasped, his free hand caressing your breast through the thin fabric of your shirt as his body caged you in against the chair. "As much as you like my fingers in your cunt?"

You shivered, pleasantly surprised that he wasn't at all put off by the odd confession. With a whine you nodded.

"Bet your mouth feels even better." He shivered at that, breath hitching in your ear as he worked his fingers into you quicker and harder, his thumb matching the pace against and around your clit.

"Next time," he promised darkly, "if you're a good little slut and cum for me." He gripped your hair, forcing your head back so your eyes met his. His pupils were blown wide with lust, his biceps flexing purposefully under your hold.

He grinned wickedly as your eyelashes fluttered. "Right now, baby, cum for me." With a sharp cry of his name you obeyed him, nails sinking into his biceps as your pussy clenched hard around his fingers. 

Bucky kept moving, slowly bringing you down from the rush of intense pleasure. He pulled back, slipping his fingers from you and directly into his mouth.

He sucked them clean with a lewd hum, bending to kiss you once more.

Your fingers hooked into his belt-loops and reached for his zipper. He stopped you with his fingers around your wrist, a strange look you couldn't place on his face.

"That was just for you, darlin'." He kissed you again, slower and deeper than before.

"I gotta get back to work," he signed regretfully, though he kept stealing more kisses. "Am I gonna see you tonight, doll?"

You couldn't fight the stupid grin off your face. "You'd better, if you want me to return the favor."

Though you didn't add you had no intentions of sleeping with him and simply just returning the favor you were certain he knew. 

Bucky was surprisingly good at reading you and you were thankful for it. He made sure everything went along at the pace you chose. You were certain he was something special, that he really had turned over a new leaf and that he would wait months to bed you if that's what you decided.

You watched him leave with a sigh, fixing yourself up quickly before settling back behind the desk. It wasn't until he was long gone that you realized, with no small hint of embarrassment, that you couldn't remember what it was Bucky did for a living. Had you ever even asked?

With another sigh you made a mental note to yourself to ask more about him, to put in real effort with him beyond casual banter and passionate touches. It was only fair when he was putting in so much effort to please you, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

You had been unable to stop thinking about Bucky for the rest of the day and what the night would have in store for you both. It was impossible not to think of his strong arms, his dazzling blue eyes or his crooked grin.

By the time you arrived at his place that night you were teetering on the brink of madness, or so it seemed.

So when he opened the door in black basketball shorts and a sleeveless white top and that crooked grin you broke. Instantly you threw yourself at him, forcing your lips to his before he could even give you a proper hello.

Your fingers wound into his air as he gave a surprised gasp but returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm and passion.

Shoving him back onto the couch you clamored onto his lap and palmed his already hardening length. He whimpered as your mouth attached to his neck, sucking and biting until you'd left several dark marks down his pale throat.

Your fingers slipped into the waistband of his shorts and underneath his boxers, stroking him in long, firm pulls.

His hips arched into your touch with another gasp, his fingers gripping your hips tightly as he rocked upwards into your touch.

"Fuck, baby. Eager are we?" You flashed him a somewhat shy smile. "Been thinking about this all day."

"Yeah?"

Rather than answer with words you slid down his lap, pulling his boxers and shorts down as you went. You settled between his legs on your knees and licked up his thick, hard length.

Twirling your tongue around the tip you hummed softly, Bucky's fingers winding into your hair in encouragement.

"Shit, feels so good baby. Look so good taking my cock." His words stuttered and faltered as you took his entire length into your mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat. 

He choked on a gasp, moaning your name. One of your hands pinned his hips as you drew back, sucking and flicking your tongue against the tip of his cock.

Your free hand wrapped around his length and set to work stroking his cock in time with your mouth. When you felt him pulse in your mouth you drew back completely and met his eyes.

"Bucky, I want you." 

His brows drew together sharply. "Are you sure?"

"Please, Bucky. Yes."

He groaned and pulled you up, quickly standing with you. "My room." He panted, pulling you along with him. You followed him eagerly.

As soon as you were inside his room you ripped your clothes off impatiently. He was just as eager, and quickly the two of you fell onto the bed--grasping and kissing and pressing against each other.

He asked one more time if you were sure before rolling the condom down his length.

When you consented he settled between your thighs and pushed into you slowly. You were so wound up you nearly came right then, gripping his shoulders tightly as you took in several breaths.

"You okay, doll?"

"Yes..just, move, please move Bucky."

He pulled your legs up over his shoulders and pulled back, thrusting into you faster than before. The angle drove him deep into your soaked pussy, stroking perfectly against your gspot.

His nimble fingers teased and pinched your nipples as he thrust into you over and over again. 

What felt like both hours and mere minutes later you gasped, whining up at him. "Fuck. I'm so close. Choke me. Please."

He moaned in return, sliding one hand up to wrap his fingers around your throat. He squeezed just hard enough to make your body tingle all over. 

At the same time he circled your clit with the pad of his thumb. After just a few circles you were gone--arching into him with a cry as your pussy clamped down on his cock. He followed you immediately, moaning your name against your throat.

The two of you came down slowly, wrapped in each others arms. After a few minutes Bucky got up to dispose of the condom. 

He cleaned you with a warm damp towel before slipping in beside you to press loving kisses to the back of your shoulder.

"You hungry?" He hummed, playfully nipping your shoulder. 

"Mmm, I'm starved." You laughed. 

The two of you ended up ordering chinese food and eating it half dressed in his bed. You had sex twice more before exhaustion claimed you, falling asleep in the warm embrace of his arms. 

In the morning you woke without Bucky but you could hear voices murmuring downstairs. You slipped on Bucky's shirt and your pants before making your way toward the sound. 

"I can't believe you won the bet. I never thought she would sleep with you."

"Ugh I can't believe I have to give you my vacation to Costa Rica."

"What about my Smith and Wesson? Fuck. I don't know how you do it, Barnes. (Y/N) seemed like a sure thing."

Helplessly you were drawn closer to the sound of their voices. Slowly realization dawned on you and a gasp fell from your lips.

All three sets of eyes immediately zeroed in on you. Bucky's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Baby, I can explain."

You shot off like a bullet, darting back to his room with Bucky hot on your heels.

You yanked his shirt off and your own on, quickly gathering up the rest of your things. 

"Please let me explain."

You whirled around on Bucky, striking him hard across the cheek with an open palm.

"I should have known better." You spat venomously. "Congratulations on your win, asshole."

Tears pricked at your eyes as you shoved past him and darted back down the hall and down the stairs. Bucky called after you, chasing you out onto the sidewalk while calling your name.

"Don't!" You snapped when he grabbed for your wrist. "Don't you ever touch me again, you hear me?! I. Never. Want to see you again."

Bucky flinched back as if burned. "I'm sorry, please, it's not what you think baby. Please let me explain!"

But, being that his apartment was in the heart of the city you hailed a cab and got in--quickly telling the driver to go. 

In the rearview mirror you could see Bucky staring after you forlornly, his lips still forming your name again and again until you rounded the corner and disappeared from his view.

Barely a minute later your phone rang, his name flashing across the screen. You hit the "fuck you" button quickly. Another call. The button again. A text. Another call. You shut your phone off, resting your head against the cool glass of the window as the city rolled by.

You felt like you had whiplash from the sharp turn the last 24 hours had taken. And you had no one to blame but yourself for falling for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I think. Hard to tell cos I'm on mobile. My tantrum throwing twin tipped a seesaw onto my head today (it's plastic) and gave me two good knots. One of which is near my temple and is making my face tingly. I feel a bit sick too off and on. So possibly a mild concussion. Aha. So apologies if I'm not super active today. Winter Alpha follow up and Bucky speaking Russian to Nat about reader prompts should be up by tomorrow or the next day (hopefull)   
> This will take place between my usual updates. Still trying to work on the Steve/anemic reader prompt too.  
> Sorry if this is shorter than usual. I'm gonna go be a whiny baby cos my face tingles a bit from the bump. *sigh* Toddlers are vicious, y'all. As I held my head in pain she came over and ripped out some of my hair too. (Rude)

Bucky called again and again and again with no response. Dejectedly he slipped back into the house where Steve and Sam were cringing.

"Sorry Buck, didn't realize she was there. But at least you won, right? You can take another girl on the trip."

He ran a hand through his hair and down his face. "I don't want your trip, Stevie."

Sam's mouth dropped open and, before he could speak, Bucky snapped, "Or the Smith and Wesson."

Both men shared a look. "But you won them fair and square, Barnes."

Bucky looked at his unanswered texts and calls with a painful twist in his chest. "Doesn't feel like I won."

You called off work for the next few days, deciding to lay and bed and eat snacks. After getting appropriately drunk with Natasha you filled her in on all that had happened.

"He didn't say anything?"

"To Sam and Steve? No. I wouldn't let him say anything to me, either."

She gave you a thoughtful look, "But you seduced him, right? So maybe it wasn't part of the bet."

"Who's side are you on?!" You barked.

"Woah, easy killer. I'm on your side. He's an asshole...just...maybe you could have let him explain?"

"Yeah and maybe he couldn't have fucked me."

With that you let silence fall between the two of you until you went to bed. 

After a few days of moping you returned to work, fully intent on forgetting about Bucky and the bet entirely. It was all just a bad, terrible lapse of judgement.

You weren't the first girl to be fooled by charm and you certainly wouldn't be the last. The only thing for it was to remain constantly on guard.

Upon entering the library your face immediately fell into a scowl. There were dozens of flowers all around--some perched on the desk, others on tables and window sills. There were orchids, lilies, roses and sunflowers, daises and daffodils and baby's breath. Pretty much every kind of flower all in colorful bouquets.

With a growl you moved them out of your way as best you could and set to work. 

If that wasn't bad enough your lunch break rolled around just as Bucky stepped in. He was wearing tight black jeans and a red henley, an ashamed look on his face.

"Just go away." You growled. "Haven't you done enough?"

Bucky flinched at that. Okay maybe he had gone overboard on the flowers. 

"You haven't been answering your phone. I want to explain."

"And I told you I didn't want to hear it."

Bucky bit his lip, "But, baby, it's not what you think."

Your hand itched with the desire to slap him again. "You made a bet about whether or not you could get into my pants, yeah?"

He winced, swallowing hard. He could barely meet your eyes. "I did, but last night wasn't like that. I wasn't doing it for the bet."

You shook your head. "I don't believe you. I can't believe you."

You tried to ignore the telltale glassy look in his eyes. "Is there nothing I can do?"

Again you shook your head. "I don't think so. You know, I'm not even mad at you." He looked incredulous.

"I'm not. I'm hurt. Angry with myself. Disappointed in you and myself." You took a deep breath. "The worst part is I could see myself falling for you, so easily. It would be so, so easy. But it was all part of some bullshit bet you made. I should've known better than to think you could ever want to be serious."

A few tears escaped his lashes and rolled down his cheeks. "I deserve that but last night wasn't apart of it. I don't care about the bet. I'm not even taking the shit. I don't want it. I want you." He choked, swiping at his cheeks.

You took a step back from him, shaking your head. "I wish I could believe you, Barnes....but I don't. How can I be sure it isn't part of the bet too?"

"Let me prove it to you! We'll take things slow, get to know each other better, whatever you wanna do okay? Just give me a chance. Whatever you wanna do." He repeated.

There was a pause as you took a deep and steadying breath. "You wanna know what I want?"

He nodded.

"I want to go to lunch, and I'd like you to leave." Whirling around you slipped over to the desk to grab your purse. You motioned Bucky out the door with you and locked it. 

Leveling him with a look you made yourself as clear as possible, "Please don't follow me. No more flowers either."

You were only a few feet away when you heard him speak up, "I could see myself falling for you, too."

The words were a twisting drop in your stomach but you said nothing, hurrying away quickly. 

You couldn't let yourself fall into his trap again.


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure about this, Buck?" Steve asked with a concerned sigh.

"Absolutely." He said without pause. "She's worth it. I want her back. For real this time. I'm not sure it was ever about the bet." He admitted. 

Steve shot him a grin. "You saying you love her?"

Bucky felt his ears go pink. "Yeah, think I do pal. Is that crazy?"

His friend grinned back at him wider, "Love always is."

It had been a solid week since you had last hear from Bucky. It was both a relief and a strange disappointment. Like thinking you're about to hear Under Pressure only for it to be Ice Ice Baby. 

Every ping of your phone was like getting fooled over and over again. It was never him. 

The days became monotonous once more and, much as you loathed to admit it, you missed him quite terribly. Even your precious library was tainted with memories of him.

You unlocked the front door to your house and slipped in with a weary sigh. Nat wouldn't be home for at least another four hours.

Kicking off your shoes in the entryway you let your purse drop to the floor with a thud. Fuck it.

You headed toward the kitchen, intent on finding some booze to wallow with while you binged on Netflix and leftover pizza.

However on your way there soft light from the living room caught your eye. Fairy lights were strung up around the living room, casting a warm glow over the room.

On the coffee table lay a large package with your name written in elegant script 

_(Y/N),_

_I know you don't want to hear from me and I can't say that I blame you. What I did was both hurtful and foolish. I wish I hadn't ever taken that stupid bet. I'm truly sorry, and I hope maybe one day you can forgive me._

_Not only can I see myself falling for you, but I have fallen for you. Inside is a gift for you, no expectations of forgiveness or...anything else. Please don't throw them away._

_Yours,_  
James Barnes  


Your lips pulled into a frown as you looked at the box. Quickly you got a knife and set to work opening the packaging.

Under the dull brown flaps there was a thin piece of wood that you pulled out. Once the contents were revealed you gasped.

The first thing you saw was a first edition copy of Peter and Wendy. Peter Pan had been a favorite of yours since childhood, though Bucky didn't know that...did he?

There were several more first editions or classics, some of them even first prints. By the time you'd pulled every book out you counted around a dozen. And they were all yours.

"Do you like them?"

Bucky's voice behind you startled you, nearly jumping out of your skin.

"I...I love them...but how?"

He shuffled his feet. "Sold one of my bikes. I don't want you to be upset, though. I just...I wanted you to have something nice."

"It's a little more than nice, Bucky. It's also quite a lot of money."

Bucky shrugged. "Don't care about the money. Care about you. I know you don't wanna hear it but I really messed up. I was gonna tell you. I shoulda. An' I know I got no right being here, got no right to tell you I miss you. But I do."

You sighed softly. "Bucky the books are lovely, they are, but it's not gonna make it all better just like that."

He nodded. "I know. It's my fault you can't trust me, but I have fallen for you. I swear it. And this isn't some ploy to get you back with me. I would take back the bet if I could. Bur I can't. I just want to explain. Please?"

"Fine, fine." You waved him off. "Two minutes. This better be good.


	8. Chapter 8

You and Bucky settled onto the couch to talk. He heaved a large sigh, dragging a hand through his hair. "I just wanna say that I don't expect, nor deserve your forgiveness. I know what I did was cruel, manipulative and I'm ashamed of myself." He bit his lip for a moment, "But I also need you to know I didn't intend to hurt you, and that I wasn't always like this."

"So what happened?" You asked as softly as you could. Bucky laughed without humor, his eyes set firmly on the coffee table.

"It all started with a girl named Dorothy, but I called her Dot. I met her in my first semester of college. She was...amazing, sweet, funny, everything I thought I wanted in a woman." He took another deep breath, "I loved her, I really did."

Your eyebrows furrowed together softly, wondering where he was going with this. There was a feeling of unease deep in your stomach.

"Things were great, until she told me she was pregnant. That it was mine. Wanted to do right by her, my kid. So I proposed with my grandmother's ring." Already you didn't like where this story was going. Something terrible must have happened to make him so anti-relationship.

"Right after I proposed she started to change. Asked me for money for our wedding, cakes and flowers and such. Said those things needed deposits." He snorted a laugh, grimacing at himself. "So I gave her money, more and more and more. I didn't suspect a thing until she started going out all the time, staying out late, and she got mean."

You frowned at that. "How do you mean?"

He ducked his head a little further down. "I would get worried when she was out, she wouldn't text or call or tell me when she was coming home. One night she just snapped at me. Started telling me all sorts of ugly shit. That I was suffocating her, that she felt trapped with me, that I made her miserable." Bucky shook his head. 

"Still I was determined to make things work. I tried harder. Worked more to give her all the things she wanted. It would work for a while before she would snap again. Told myself it was the pregnancy hormones, ya know? That she didn't mean it." He took another deep breath. "Then one night she came home and she reeked of booze. I lost it, panicking that she'd hurt the baby. She hit me." He said plainly, forcing a gasp from your mouth.

"I was stunned. Didn't know what to do. She just kept hitting me, over and over until she got tired and left me alone I guess." He shrugged. "A few days later I came back to the apartment we shared and...everything was gone. Her, her clothes, most of my furniture, my savings account was drained and she didn't even leave me the ring." 

Tears prickled at your eyes. She'd taken everything? Hit him? Used him? For what?

You reached out to put a hand on his knee, giving it an encouraging squeeze for him to continue. "It wasn't until a few months later that I found her. She was seeing some other guy and was definitely not pregnant. So I asked her about it and she told me she'd been cheating on me the whole time, had never been pregnant. That she was just getting whatever she could from me, and I had fallen for it like a gullible fool. She said that's all that I was good for. Sex and fun, nothing more. I believed her. So I started living that way, as dumb as that sounds."

You sniffled a little, swiping at the tears on your cheeks. "It doesn't sound dumb, Bucky. I'm so sorry she did that to you. You didn't deserve it. Any of it.....Did you ever get the ring back?"

He shook his head slowly, sadly. "No. She sold it to a pawn shop. They sold it a week later. It was all I had left of my grandma. That was the worst part. Not even Stevie knows all of it. Was too embarrassed to tell him the truth. I hadn't even told anyone she was pregnant, she wanted to keep it a secret until the second trimester. Taboo, or something, to mention it before." He shrugged, placing his hand atop yours gently.

"After that I just didn't stop. Didn't let anyone get close enough to me to fool me again. It seemed easier that way. And none of it bothered me, no one got close...until you." He confessed. "I know we barely know each other, not really, and that's my fault too. But you got under my skin, doll. Shoulda known it right from the start. I felt sick right after we'd made the bet and they chose you. I know what happened with Dot doesn't give me any right to do what I did. That it doesn't make it any better, but I'm so fuckin' sorry." He cleared his throat roughly.

"I made you feel the way she did me. Like it was all a lie. That maybe that's all I was good for. And I'm so goddamn sorry that it makes my chest hurt. I didn't expect to fall for you." He smiled gently, releasing your hand.

You sat up with a sharp gasp, a strangled sound leaving your throat. "You..did you just? But...what? Bucky..."

He twisted his hands together with a nervous laugh, clearing his throat once more. "I know, I know. It's crazy. But I promise you it's the truth. An' I needja to know tha' it was real, okay? Even if you never forgive me, I need ya to know it. I had decided before then that I wasn't gonna go through with it."

Bucky bit his lip hard. "I was gonna tell you everythin', I was. And I know I shoulda. But I'm ashamed to say I couldn't resist you." He gave you a sweet, watery smile. "But that wasn't just sex, okay?" His cheeks tinged pink. "I made love to you that night, sweetheart, an' nothing about that was a lie."

Your heart pounded roughly in your chest, twisting and squeezing and dropping into your stomach. Your throat felt tight and dry, fat tears still rolling down your cheeks. "I don't know what to say." You choked out finally and Bucky nodded.

"I don't expect you to say anything, baby. I told you I don't expect your forgiveness, and I meant it. But if you ever decide that you wanna try..." He swallowed roughly, "I would take things as slow as you wanted, let you in---for real this time. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, as crazy as that sounds. I have no right at all to want so badly for you to forgive me, to give me that chance. An' I'm terrified, too, cos I've been wrong before and I don't know that I could take it again."

He cleared his throat again, swiping roughly at his own cheeks. His body was shaking, voice cracking here and there as he struggled to keep himself together. "An' I'm terrified that I fucked it up too bad for you to even want to look at me, let alone be my friend or...anything more. And I hate myself for wanting you to give me a chance. Part of me feels like I deserve to be miserable."

Heaving another sigh, tugging at his hair, he pulled himself together a little more and stood. Panic hit you like a freight train at the idea that he might be leaving, might be walking out after you had barely said a word. Your hand darted out to grab his with another choked sound and he titled his head curiously at your reaction.

"Wait," you breathed, trying to get your heart to settle its frantic rhythym. "I'm still mad at you for what you did, okay?" He nodded, his face accepting and a little more than forlorn. "I would be lying if I said I didn't feel it that night, too, though. I initiated it. I wanted it. And...I wanna trust you, I do. But it's not gonna be easy, Bucky."

"I know." He rasped, clutching your hand tighter in his own.

"You're gonna have to put in some work to get me to forgive you properly, to trust you again."

Hope sparked in his blue gray eyes--a smile threatening to pull at his lips. "Anything, baby. I swear. Whatever you want."

You tugged his hand, pulling him towards you slowly. Even slower you wrapped your arms around him, burying your face into his chest. Instantly his arms were around you tightly, crushing your body against him. He was still trembling, his breath uneven and ragged. 

"Does this mean you'll let me try?" He begged. He had to know.

The broken and hopeful sound of his voice tugged at your heartstrings. "Yeah, Buck, I'm gonna let you try." You took a deep breath, tipping your head back enough to look up at him. "But if you ever mess up like this again--" 

He cut you off with the brightest smile you'd ever seen on his face, one hand coming up to cup your cheek tenderly. The pad of his thumb brushing away the last few tears. "I won't. I'll swear it on my grandma's grave if you want me to. I'm not ever gonna hurt you again." 

Shyly he bent to press a small, simple kiss into your hair before tucking your head back into his chest. "Can I just hold you a bit longer?" He murmured quietly. "You can tell me no, if ya want."

You couldn't fight off the small smile pulling at your lips. "As long as you don't expect anything else tonight, Sergeant." 

A small laugh burst out of his chest with relief, his arms wrapping a little tighter around you. "Wouldn't dream of it." His fingers slipped into your hair, carding gently through it. "Do you want to start just as friends, or can I take you on a real date?" 

You swatted at his chest with a snort. "You can take me on a date. But I get to choose when. I think we both know we can't be friends, not with the way we feel. And I'm gonna need you to actually charm me this time. I want to know what it looks like when you're playing for keeps."

He smiled against your hair. "I can do that.....and you said the way we feel, darlin'. I won't ask if that means you love me, too. I want you to tell me when I deserve it, okay? I wanna earn it."

You felt your heart flutter a little at that. "Okay." After several long moments you pulled back from him and nodded him toward the front door. Better to resist temptation, after all.

When you were stood in the doorway with him on the front step you leaned against the door frame and crossed your arms over your chest. "I expect a good morning text tomorrow." You told him with your most stern face. "And I mean it, I want you to be yourself. The real you. Sincere. If I even think for a second that you're not, that'll be the end of it. And if you get a date from me I expect you to bring me flowers."

It was impossible not to give him a small smile with the way he was grinning wide and dopey at you, his hands tucked into his pockets. He blushed a little at the memory of all the flowers he had already sent you. "I'll bring you an entire field of 'em if you want."

You rolled your eyes at him, "You'd better not, Barnes. Second thought, scratch the flowers. I know what you can bring me instead."

His eyebrows furrowed adorably, head cocked to the side like a confused puppy.

"You can tell me something personal, for every date I let you have. If I let you have any at all." By the smile on your face you were both certain he'd be getting a date. Probably several. But you still wanted to take things slow.

Bucky gave you a soft smile. "I'll tell you everything. Won't be a thing you don't know about me." He promised. "Thank you. For giving me a chance." He blushed, ducking his head once more.

"Go on inside now, I'll text you first thing in the morning." He swore, turning to descend the steps onto the sidewalk. "Goodnight, beautiful." He said, walking backwards with that heart-stopping grin of his.

You shook your head, "You're incorrigible," you said fondly before letting the door close with one last peek at his adorable grin.


	9. Chapter 9

True to his word Bucky shared everything with you about himself. He not only texted you daily but he allowed himself to be open and vulnerable with you. A fact that he admitted terrified him to some degree.

The two months that followed that night in your apartment were amazing. There were countless dates and sweet gestures, and he was nothing but a gentleman.

It was hard for you both to keep your kisses chaste and the pace slow but he was determined that you set the pace. Made all the rules.

So it was that the night found you both outside of your apartment once more. The chaste goodnight kiss had quickly turned desperate and longing, your back pressed firmly to the door as his sinful mouth left hot, open mouthed kisses down the curve of it.

His tongue flicked out to soothe the sting of his teeth as a whimper fluttered in your throat. 

Bucky took a ragged breath and pulled your fingers from his hair by the wrist, pressing a kiss to your palm before extracting himself from you with a groan.

He did his best to fix his hair and his black button up as you did the same with your cherry red dress. 

He looked as wrecked as you felt; pupils blown wide, red lipstick smeared over his mouth and down his throat and his hands trembling and clenching at his sides as he tried to cool himself down.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Lost control for a second." He dragged his bottom lip between his teeth and huffed a nervous laugh, jamming his hands into his pockets.

You straightened and stood properly on your wobbly legs, blushing down to your toes as you cleared your throat. "You're not the only one."

A sound akin to a whimper fell from his lips. "Don't tell me that. You have no idea what it does to me." 

Your heart soared up into your throat, your toes tingling in delight. You couldn't fight the smile off your face, not that you wanted to.

"Bucky, can I ask you something?"

In a flash his eyes were back on yours, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Anything, you know that "

You let him stew inn the silence for only a moment, anticipation making your heart race.

"Still interested in being my boyfriend?" Hope and excitement made his eyes bright, a boyish grin stretching his mouth wide. 

"If you're ready." He kept as calm as he could, though his eyes darkened. "You asking me, baby?"

You grinned back at him. "Might be." You teased.

Bucky cupped your cheeks in his large palms, thumbs stroking the curve of your jaw. "Ask me." It was both a command and a plea, forehead dropping to rest against yours. 

Not for the first time you were caught in the intense blue of his eyes, your heart hammering in your chest. You felt both ridiculous and elated. Nervous and content all at once. He could set you ablaze with a single look. It simply wasn't fair.

"Will you be mine Bucky? My boyfriend?"

That dopey grin stretched across his face again. "I've been yours." He promised, forcing a squeal from you as he lifted you into his arms and spun around.

He settled you gently back onto your feet a few moments later, nudging his nose against yours between soft kisses.

You giggled, swatting at his chest playfully. The grin fell from his face for a moment, a tender kiss pressed to the corner of your mouth. "I don't wanna, but I should go. Just wanna stay with you." 

He tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. "Not for sex," he added hastily at your nervous look. "I just want to hold you." 

Your heart gave a nearly painful lurch at the sincerity and longing in his voice. And that made the decision for you.

You kisses him once more, slowly and passionately before pulling away to breathe against his lips. "Bet you can't beat me to my room."

Before he had a chance to register what was said you took off like a shot, scrambling inside and out of your heels at lightning speed. 

You'd just made it into your room when he barreled in behind you and tackled you to the bed. You laughed a he huffed indignantly, "You cheated."

You lifted your shoulders in a shrug and laughed harder. "Maybe that will help teach you not to make or accept bets."

He didn't miss a beat. "No more bets. As terrible as it was though.. " he paused to pull you into his chest, "I would take that bet again if it brought me to you." 

And, well, it was hard to argue with that.

 

-The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to end this somehow lol. Sorry there's no smut y'all. Another day, slither fic.


End file.
